Stupid Jr High
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: All four girls hate jr. high. It's sucks. Like, sucks dick. Even more so when they find they have all their classes with the boys...yay? Will Bunny find out Blade likes her? Will she be mad if she does find out? Will Bloss ever decide Brick's hot? Will Bubbles and Boomer start dating? Will BC and Butch ever become friends? Probably not, but read to find out! 't' for language
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new idea...i dont if it'll work out or not, but if does...well, I'll have to just see**

**...**

**Bunny**

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_!" I reached my hand up to my clock, randomly pressing different buttons.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_!" getting annoyed, I balled my hand into a fist and started pounding to damn clock.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_!" I finally just grabbed the damn thing, ripped it from the wall and chucked it across my room.

"Violent much?" I sat up, looking around.

"BC! Don't DO that!" she just laughed and walked out my door.

"Get dressed! We have school!" oh ya, I forgot about that. Why does god hate me?

"Be down in 10!" I shut my door and walked over to my closet.

"Too pink. not enough purple. when did I get THAT? Oh hell no! PERFECT!" I pulled out my 'Please wait, attitude downloading.' t-shirt, my faded jeans and a pair black flats. Once I got changed, I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"What smells so GOOD!?" it smelled like pancakes and eggs. Damn Bubbles is a great cook!

Blade

"BLADE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" I jolted awake. Damn Brick.

"But it's still dark out!" I peeked out my window to make sure I was right, which I was.

"We have school today!" damn, I forgot about that. I hopped out of my bed, only to trip over my book-bag.

"Shit." I kicked it aside and grabbed up my 'Let me turn on the part of me that gives a fuck' t-shirt and jeans.

"Blade, hurry! Butch's eating all your food!" I ran downstairs and wrestled with Butch to get my food back.

"God Boomer, your the best damn cook I know!" Butch finally gave me my food back and was talking with his mouth full.

"Butch, he's the only damn cook you know." Brick is such a smart ass.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Boomer ran out the door, leaving his blue streak behind. He came back moments latter.

"Are you coming?" I nodded and followed after. Butch and Brick came shortly after.

At school (Bunny)

I still can't believe Bubbles talked me into coming today.

"BUNNY!" I turned around to find my boyfriend, Matthew.

"Hey Matt." he looked worried.

"Bunny, my love, my life...what troubles you?" I forced a smile.

"Nothing." he gave me his 'I know your lying' look.

"I'm just not happy..." he sighed.

"With me?" I shook my head.

"NO that's not what I meant...but, yes." he sighed again.

"I wanted to wait til after school, but I guess I'm gonna tell you now...I'm breaking up with you." I sighed with relif.

"Thanks!" I waved and he smiled. I ran to my locker and opened it to have a bunch on papers fall out.

"What the?" I looked through all the papers and found they were notes. All addressed to me.

...

dearest Bunny,

I love you with all my heart, and wish I could tell you who I am.

...

Beloved Bunny,

With every passing minute, I think of you.

...

My love,

I wish to see you soon, and hope I can.

...

My Bunny,

You are the light in my dark world. You help me stay sane in all this madness.

...

Bunny,

Someday...I hope I can tell you my name, but for now...I have to stay a secret. I'm sorry.

...

All of these notes and letter's said things like this. I wondered who it was that was putting them in my locker. I filed all the notes and stuck most of them into my book-bag, before heading to first period, music.

**Blade**

I moved to my first class...music. I love music. It was the only class besides math I actually got to enjoy.

"Class, take your seats. I will be pairing you up randomly for every assignment. The partner you get today is the partner you will have for the rest of the year, no complaining!" great. I wonder who I'll get...NOT! I don't care who I get.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into some trouble." Bunny came running in. I sat up in my seat. I didn't now she had this class.

"It's fine, take the empty seat next to Mr. Jojo." wait, did that mean me? Yes, it did. Bunny looked at me and shook her head. I smiled and she took the seat next to me. This is going to be a great year!

**Bunny**

This is going to be a long year...

**Bubbles**

I was on my way to art when I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I bent over to help pick up there things. I stood, handing them their books. I stopped, looking at the boy standing in front of me. He was extremely good looking. Like, really cute! But I felt like I knew him...but from where?

"Bubbles?" I nodded, but I didn't remember who this boy was. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where from.

"Do I know you?" he nodded his head eagerly. He was smiling really big. I wondered who it was.

"Hey, do you know where the art class is?" I nodded slowly, still trying to figure out who this boy was.

"Can you take me?" I nodded again and started toward the room.

"I'm Boomer, since you didn't remember." He smirked and walked into the room. Wait...what!

**Buttercup**

I read over my schedule and saw I had P.E first hour. WHOOT! I ran over to the gym and ran into a wall.

"Are you ok, Butterball?" damn, I was hoping it was a wall.

"I'm fine, Butch." I walked passed him, trying to ignore him.

**Blossom**

I walked to my chemistry class and took a seat near the back.

"Take your seats. You'll be getting a partner today. I don't want any complaints as to who you get, you hear me?" the whole class said yes in unison. Then the door burst open.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, forgot my book." it was Brick. Damn him. He was so annoying!

_and hot_

shut up

_MAKE ME!_

Your just as annoying as him!

_but I'm not as hot._

HE'S NOT HOT!

_whatever you say..._

get out of my head!

_fine! I'll leave!_

good!

_GOOD_

FINE

_FINE!_

just leave

_ok, I'll go_

"Brick, you can be partnered with Blossom." wait, what!? NOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WHY CRUEL WORLD...WHY!

"Hey, babe." did he just call me 'BABE'! I'M NOT A BABE!

"Don't call me that." he smirked and took the seat next to me.

"Whatever you say, pinkie." gr!

"Don't call me that, either." he's so annoying.

"Ok then, sweet cheeks." I swear, he's gonna make me rip his ball off.

"Blossom, my name is Blossom!" he just laughed and pulled out his notebook.

**Bunny! WHOOT!**

I was sitting in my seat when I just happened to glance over to Blade, I don't know why...I just did. I looked at what he was writing. I wanted to know...

B+B

Who the fucks B? Why do I even care?

"Mrs. Utonium. Can you please come up here?" there were various 'oooooh's but I didn't care. I made my way up to her desk.

"Yes?" she motioned for me to follow her. I did so and ended up on the other side of the room.

"Everyday, I'm going to select a student, at random, to sing. Today I choose you." sigh...fine.

"Ok, what do you want me to sing?" she shrugged.

"Whatever you want to, I guess." I nodded and thought for a moment. Then an idea come into my head.

"I know which song..." she smiled and took me over to her laptop. I typed in the title in Youtube and clicked on one of the video's. Mrs. Brigs went back to the class and explained to them what she explained to me. They came in to the room I was in and took a seat. I nodded to Mrs. Brigs and she pressed play.

_My head is stuck in the clouds._

_He begs me to come down,_

_says, "Girl...quiet fooling around."_

_I told him "I love the view from up here..._

_Warm sun, the wind in my ear,_

_We'll watch to world from above._

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

I looked at Blade, who was watching me with a day-dreamy look in his eyes.

_We may only have tonight._

_But til the morning sun,_

_Your mine..._

_all mine._

_Turn the music low and _

_sway to the rhythm of love._

I was just looking at him, I don't know why. I looked away, trying to get my mind off him.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_a beautiful song to be sung_

I was staring at him again. He still had that look in his eyes.

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea._

_They roll back, when he laughs at me._

_He rises up like the tide_

_The moment his lips meet mine._

_We may only have tonight_

_But til the morning sun_

_Your mine, all mine_

_Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love._

_OHHH_

_Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love._

_Sway to the rhythm of love._

I finished and took my seat next to Blade again.

"Tomorrow, I have selected Blade to sing. That's way I can do in order of seating." I looked over at him he was still staring at the stage, smiling like an idiot.

"Blade?" I nudged him and he jolted.

"What? Did I miss anything?" I nodded, trying to keep in my laughter.

"Your singing tomorrow." his eyes widened.

"What?" the bell rang and I ran out the door to get to Reading.


	2. I'm NOT singing!

**I have been working so hard with homework...I almost forgot I was working on this chapie! I'm so sorry I forgot about you guys! I'M SO SORRY! anyways...I got the chapie done and uploaded...so...HERE! YAY!**

**and btw... I don't own the the song 'Lovesick' or the song 'Rythem of Love'...their just some of my favorite songs ever!  
**

**...**

**Blade**

There's no way in hell I was going to sing...I may love doing it...but I don't love doing it in front of other people...even if one of them just happens to be Bunny...

"Are you going to class?" I looked up at Mrs. Briggs. She was glaring at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what song I should sing tomorrow." lie.

"Ya, THAT'S the reason you were staring off into space..." she rolled her eyes.

"It was her, wasn't it?" it was the way she said 'her' that made me know who it was she was talking about...Bunny. I nodded my head slowly.

"I've got the perfect song for you sing!" she turned to her laptop, it was facing her and I couldn't see what she was typing.

"Here it is..." she turned the laptop around so I could see which song she was talking about.

"Oh no, she'd know I didn't pick that song out!" she rolled her eyes a second time.

"She'd love it, trust me. I happen to know it's a favorite of her's." this came as a surprise to me. She didn't seam like the type of girl that would like this kind of song. I couldn't believe she likes the song Lovesick. I know the lyrics by heart...but still.

"I'll sing it, if you think she'd like it." she nodded her head, eagerly.

"Oh, and I have a problem...I don't know where my next class is." she picked up my schedule and looked it over.

"Reading?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

**Bubbles**

I walked into the class, to find the only open seat next to Boomer. great.

"Mrs. Utonium...you may sit next to Mr. Jojo." I slowly nodded and made my way over. He smiled at me and pulled the chair out for me.

"Hey Bubbles." I forced a smile and sat down.

**Boomer**

Is she smiling? I hope she is...I love her smile. I found myself staring at her.

"What are staring at?" I blushed, looking away.

"N-nothing..." I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Maybe she wouldn't

**Bubbles**

Is that blush? Is he BLUSHING!?

"Are you blushing?" he shot his head towards me, his face turning more red.

"No..." ya, right...just keep telling yourself that.

**Buttercup**

The whole hour was hell. He just wouldn't shut up! It was like he was TRYING to annoy the fuck out of me!

"Hey Butterball, wanna sit with me at lunch?" was he serious? No, he can't be.

"Fuck no." he looked at me with fake hurt.

"That hurts." he placed his hand over his heart (if he had one) and pretended to faint. I rolled my eyes and just walked away.

"But no, I was being serious." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You couldn't have been." he just shrugged.

"Sure I could, I just was." he was smiling...wait, SMILING? That's rare for BUTCH! Hell, that's rare for me...

"So how bout it?"

"Suuuuuuure." my voice was dripping with sarcasm that he didn't seam to catch.

"See ya then!" he waved and ran off. Fuck is his problem, I was being SARCASTIC!

**Blossom**

Why does HE have to be in my class? My favorite class!

"You looked pissed." I glared at him.

"Really, do I now?" he just smiled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my notes. I turned back to my paper to find there was a note laying on my desk.

_Do you like Brick?_

_Ash_

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote a reply to my best friend.

no, why would I?

Bloss

I tossed the note to her and she opened it. She scribbled on it and threw it at me. This went on for a wile...

_A-yes you do._

_B-do not_

_A-ya, you do..._

_B-DO NOT!_

_A-YES! YES YOU DO!_

_B-what if I do?_

_A-i would help you two get together._

_B-NO DON'T MEDDLE!_

_A-why not?_

_B-YOU SUCK AT ROMANCE no offense..._

_A-non taken._

I folded up the note and stuck it in to my pocket. I didn't even notice it when it slipped out of my pocket.

**Brick**

I saw a piece of paper fall out of her pocket. I wanted to know what it said, but I wasn't about to get into red's business. I just picked it up and waited for the bell to ring so I could give it to her. I was greatly tempted to read it, but I didn't. I heard the bell ring and I jumped up to give it to her.

"You dropped this." she looked at it and her eyes widened.

"You didn't read it did you?" she snatched the paper from me, her face red.

"No, should I have?" she shook her head.

"NO!" she ran out of the room and left me standing there, looking like a complete idiot.

**NEXT DAY! (Bunny)**

I woke up before my alarm could go off. I got dressed and left a note on the table saying I left for school early. I wanted to walk. I needed some fresh air. I stepped out the door and took a deep breath. It felt good, the cool air. I started walking, and stopped every once in a wile to smell the flowers or say hi to a squirrel.

"Bunny? What are you doing out so early?" I looked behind me to find the last person I wanted to see. Blade.

"I got up early and decided to walk to school." why'd I tell him? It's non of his damn business!

"That's cool, mind if I walk with you?" YES, YES I DO MIND!

"Sure, why not?" did I just say that? WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

"Cool." he smiled and sped up a little to match pace with mine. He was still smiling when I broke the awkward silence.

"Why are you so happy?" I was confused, and I wondered if he had robed a bank or something...

"I just can't wait to get to school." this confused me even more. I mean...why would a rowdyruff LIKE school? It's not possible!

"That's...weird..." he just smiled bigger. I looked at him for the first time. I noticed his hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. I smiled, he looked cute with his hair in a pony tail...I mean, no...he's looks stupid!

"Are you wearing a bow?" he was staring at my hair as well. I reached up and felt the bow I had put in this morning.

"Ya, why?" he just shrugged.

"It's...cute...I guess." he blushed and flue the rest of the way to school. I wondered what he meant by that...I got to school and smiled when I saw my older 'brother'. I ran up behind him and waited a few seconds.

"RANDOM POUNCE!" I jumped on his back and scared him like I always do.

"BUNNY! What's up girl?" I shrugged and got off his back.

"I'm in a good mood." he smiled and turned to me, his arms outstretched. I jumped into his waiting arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, I'll see you latter, I gotta go do something!" he waved and I ran off. I snuck up on 'Em' and did the same thing.

"RANDOM POUNCE!" she screamed, then realized it was just me.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she was laughing and not really caring.

"I'll see you latter Em!" she smiled and ran over to Sara.

"Hey! What's up?" she smiled and pointed to the sky. I laughed and she just blushed.

"What?" I was confused and followed her gaze. I found her looking at David.

"When are you gonna ask him out?" she shrugged and turned back around.

"When I get to it, I guess." I smiled and we both saw Shannan. We both gave each other a 'I know what your thinking, and I wanna do it too' look and ran up to her.

"RANDOM POUNCE!" we both jumped onto her back at the same time. All three of us fell to the ground, laughing.

"We better get to school, guys." Shanna got up first and held out her hand to help me and Sara up.

"Kay." we all made our way inside the school.

"SARA!" I heard someone yell out her name. She turned to look and quickly looked away.

"What is it?" I looked back and saw what it was.

"Let's get to Music." Sara grabbed my arm and pushed our way through the crowd and to her locker.

"Put your shit in my locker and lets get to Music." I nodded and stuffed my binder into her locker.

"Let's go." I took her hand and ran the rest of the way there. We didn't want to see that dush bag. He had a huge crush on Sara and was stalking her. We finally got to Music and took our seats.

"See ya latter." she waved and took her seat across from me. Blade came in last and took the seat next to me again.

"Hey." he was smiling and I forced a smile at his greeting. Mrs. Briggs came in and motioned for Blade to follow. He did so and I made my way over to the stage, and sat in front. I wanted to hear what song he had chosen. I heard the start of the song and froze.

_Dear, I wrote you a song, _  
_Despite the fact you did me wrong._  
_And dear, I don't know what the ... is going on with you, _  
_But something ain't right._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was my favorite song...

_You tell me that you love me_  
_Then you go and leave me_  
_Why you do this to me, baby?_  
_I'm lovesick._  
_I just can't eat, _  
_Just can't sleep, _  
_Can't do much of anything at all, _  
_Cause I'm sick and in love with you, dear._

It looked like he was singing right at me, but I knew that wasn't true.

_Dear, I wrote you this song_  
_In hopes that you would sing along._

It got to my favorite part...and I couldn't help but mouth the words that I knew so well.

_And dear I've been working my ... off for you_  
_Cause something ain't right_

It got to my favorite part...and I couldn't help but mouth the words that I knew so well. He was smiling. I melted at seeing his smile. It was gorgeous. Like, gorgeous.

_You tell me that you love me_  
_Then you go and leave me_  
_Why you do this to me, baby?_  
_I'm love, ooh, ooh, sick._  
_I just can't eat, _  
_Just can't sleep, _  
_Can't do much of anything at all, _  
_Cause I'm sick and in love, oh_

His eyes were locked on mine. I felt my heart race and my face heat up.

_You tell me that you love me_  
_Then you go and leave me_  
_Why you do this to me, baby?_  
_I'm lovesick_  
_I just can't eat, _  
_Just can't sleep, _  
_Can't do much of anything at all, _  
_Cause I'm sick and in love with you, dear._

The song ended and I watched him hop off the stage and take a seat next to me.

"Wow." that was the only thing I could say. He just smiled that perfect smile he has.

"You liked it?" I nodded.

"It's a favorite..." he smiled again. I love that smile...

"It's a favorite of mine, too." I smiled, I can't believe we have something in common. It was a miracle!

"Bunny?" my smiled deflated just a bit.

"What?" his smile was still there, but he was blushing.

"I was wondering..." the bell for second hour rang and I jumped up to go to my next class.

"You'll have to ask me latter!" I yelled back as I made my way through the crowded hallway.

**...**

**it's a start...I guess...**


	3. Bubbles and Boomer

**I want to explain something...today, Sara is gonna sing...she's the best friend of Bunny's and for the blues...there's gonna be ROMANCE! YAYA!**

**Boomer- are we gonna kiss?**

**Bubbles- *blushes* maybe? Can we?**

**Beth- ...I don't know...maybe I'll let you get ONE kiss...I'm not sure Boomer needs one, after he stole my brownie!**

**Boomer- i said i was sorry...**

**Beth- IT WAS THE LAST ONE! **

**Bubbles- CALM YOURSELF!**

**Beth- fine...on with the story...**

**Boomer and Bubbles- BETH OWNS NOTHING!**

**Beth- I own somethings...**

**...**

**Bunny**

I got to my second hour class, Reading. I love Mrs. Privett. She's the best! I heard the door slam open and someone walk in.

"Yo, teach, sorry I'm late." Mrs. Privett just smiled.

"That's alright, you can take the empty seat next to Bunny." I looked up at her and shook my head. She just smiled. Blade sat down next to me and smiled. I just looked at him and went back to my book. I heard Sara whisper something to me and looked up.

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"I said, 'Do you like him?'?" I shook my head quickly, making her laugh.

"Whatever." I hit her arm and she did a fake 'ow'. I giggled, knowing she was trying to make me laugh. For some unknown reason, I looked over to Blade, who was staring at me. He blushed and looked away.

Lunch

I walked over to Hanna and Sara.

"Hey guys!" Sara smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"HE SAID HEY TO ME!" she was practically jumping out of her chair.

"David?" she smiled and nodded her head. I looked over at Hanna, who just rolled her eyes. I saw David move this way and poked Sara.

"There's David now." she looked over at him and blushed. He sat down next to Seth and started talking to him.

"Can you lower your voice?" David looked over at Hanna and just laughed.

"I'm loud and I'm PROUD OF IT!" this made Sara smile. It was something she always said. The table soon filled up with people, all friends of either mine or Sara...or both.

"You like what you see?" I glanced over at David, who was talking to Katie. She had been staring at him.

"No." he just smiled and looked over at Sara. She blushed and looked away. She looked at everything but him.

"You so like him..." Katie was whispering to Sara, and David heard her.

"She so does." Sara glared at him. Then she got that look on her face and turned to me.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Oh hell ya." she stood and moved over to David. I heard her start the first verse of our favorite song. Katie heard as well and got up.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _  
_really really wanna zigazig ha. _

David just looked at Sara and smiled. More like a smirk. Katie started the next verse...

_If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine _

It was my turn...but I noticed Blade was sitting at the table and I turned to him

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

Sara,  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Me,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _  
_really really wanna zigazig ha. _

All,  
_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_  
_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_  
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_  
_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. _

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_  
_really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me_  
_you gotta listen carefully,_  
_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_  
_we got G like MC who likes it on an_  
_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_  
_and as for me you'll see,_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_  
_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around._  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around._  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around._  
_Slam your body down zigazig ah_  
_If you wanna be my lover..._

Sara ended by sitting next to David. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She blushed as he slammed his lips to hers.

"Awwwww..." I heard the whole table say in unison. They make a cute couple...even if he is shorter than her... Blade leaned over to Sara and whispered something. She nodded and he turned to me.

"Do you really like that song?" I blushed and nodded, it was a favorite of me and Sara and Katie's.

"Wow..." he smiled and I tried to smile back, but failed. I found myself staring at his lips. His lushly full li...

"You ok?" I looked up at Katie, she was smiling. I blushed and looked away.

**Bubbles**

I sat next to Boomer. The teacher told us to find something in the room to draw. My best friend Gabby asked if it could be a person and the teacher said it could. I thought about what I wanted to draw and I got an idea... I smiled when Boomer turned to face me.

"I have a question..."

"What, you can ask me anything, Boomer." he smiled and took a deep breath.

"I know this is weird...but can I draw you?" my smile brightened and I nodded.

"If you let me draw you..." he nodded, and grabbed his pencil. I grabbed my own and started drawing him. I finished first and turned in the paper. I went back to see what Boomer had draw, and he showed me. I stood in awe at what he drew.

"That's amazing!" he smiled and left to turn in the paper.

"Thanks..." I wondered how he had gotten so good at drawing. I heard the bell ring and I left to go to my next class.

**Lunch (same time as Bunny)**

I grabbed my tray and took a seat next to Gabby and her friends. Some of them were guys and I didn't notice when Boomer sat down next to me...until he spoke.

"Hey Bubbles." I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey Boomer..." he smiled and turned to some of his other friends. I heard my sister singing, but tuned it out. I looked over at my boyfriend to see he was sitting with Princess and her bitches. My smile faded. I watched him turn to her and give her a kiss.

"Mitch?" he looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"Bubbles...I didn't want to you to have to find out this way..." I glared at him. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. ME." he pulled away, shocked.

"Your my girlfriend." I shook my head.

"Not anymore." he looked at me with his 'very funny' face and I shook my head again.

"No. I mean it."

"You can't!" I nodded.

"Yes, yes I can!"

"Your NOT breaking up with me!"

"Ya, I am and I never want to see you ever again." he grabbed my hand and pulled up out of my seat. He tried pulling me away from the table, but I felt something pull me back.

"Did you not hear what she just said?" I looked back and saw Boomer. He had a hold of my other hand. Gabby was standing and so were all the others at the table.

"Leave me alone, Mitch." I spit at him, missing by an inch.

"And what's Boomer over here going to do about it?" Mitch laughed. I don't know what he thought was funny.

"Everything I can." Mitch stopped laughing and looked at Boomer with a 'fuck you' face. I almost laughed. Boomers grip on my hand tightened. I looked back at him once more...seeing his face. His eyes had an unreadable emotion.

"Your the one that needs to back off, Boomer." he didn't though.

"I don't need to, she said to leave her alone." I held Boomers hand in mine, still trying to get my other out of Mitch's grip. Mitch tugged again, but I pulled myself closer to Boomer. I felt safe with him, not Mitch. He finally let go.

"I'll be back for my girl, and YOU better not be with her!" He glared at Boomer and walked off. I turned back to Boomer.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"It's fine..." his smile faded and I realized the people once at our table were gone. Pretty soon, everyone was gone. He must have noticed too, because he was blushing.

"We should probably get going..." at first, I didn't even realize he was talking, but it sank in.

"Boomer?" he looked up.

"Ya?" I sighed. I wanted to tell him, but I just didn't know how. Then it hit me...I took a step forward and leaned into him. I felt the warmth of his lips over mine and melted.

* * *

**PAUSE**

**Boomer- YAY, I GOT TO KISS BUBBLES!**

**Bubbles- ...**

**Boomer- You ok?**

**Bubbles- ...**

**Boomer- Bubbles?**

**Bubbles- ...**

**Boomer- You ok Bubbles?**

**Beth- Maybe you should kiss her again.**

**Boomer- you think that'll work?**

**Beth- *nods* _"Ya, it'll work..."_**

**Boomer- *sigh* Fine. *leans in to kiss Bubbles.***

**Bubbles- *kisses back***

**Beth- *rolls eyes* Told you it'd work...**

* * *

He pulled back and stared at me. For an unknown reason, he pulled me back into another kiss. I loved the feeling! I loved everything about it...He kissed me and I kissed him! Does this mean I like him?

**Yes**

Where'd you come from?

**don't really know...**

Ok then.

**You like Boomer**

Your point?

**You don't just like him...**

I don't?

**No, you LOVE him!**

No I don't.

**Yes you do.**

No, I don't.

**Bubbles, yes...you do.**

Whatever...

I pulled away, needing air. I looked into his eyes. He was looking into mine. I leaned in once more. I still love the feeling of his lips. His wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck.


	4. Because the Night

**I finally have a chapter for the reds! Bricks gonna sing!**

**Brick- no I'm not.**

**Beth- OH YES YOU ARE!**

**Brick- I never agreed to that.**

**Beth- Don't care, your gonna sing!**

**Brick- Why?**

**Beth- BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Blossom- Is he gonna get embarrassed? *looks eager***

**Beth- no...**

**Blossom- aw. *looks disappointed***

**Beth- But he might get kissed...**

**Brick- by who?**

**Beth- I can't tell you...**

**Brick- WHY NOT!?**

**Beth- On with the story!  
**

**Brick- WAIT, NO!**

**Beth-**** I own not the song 'Because the Night'. **  


* * *

**Blossom**

I went to my next class, Music. Mrs. Briggs was in the front of the class with a jar. I guessed it was a jar of names.

"I'm going to pick someone out of this jar to sing today." I smiled and hoped it wasn't me. I hate singing in front of people. She reached her hand into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. Just before she was going to read it, the door slammed open.

"Ah, Brick. Your just in time...your going to sing." he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to walk out the door.

"It's for a grade, and you get to pick the song." he turned back, smiling.

"Good." She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. He did so and the rest of the class filled around the stage in the back of the room. I saw him get into place and nod to Mrs. Briggs. I was wondering what song he thought of. I heard the first part and melted at his voice...

Take me now baby here as I am  
hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed

His voice was smooth and sweet. It sounded so good. I let myself stare at him on the stage.

_Come on now try and understand _  
_The way I feel when I'm in your hands _  
_Take my hand come undercover _  
_They can't hurt you now _  
_Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now _

_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to lust _  
_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to us _

I thought it looked like he was singing to me. But that's not possible. Not ever would he do that.

_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to lust _  
_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to us _

_Have I doubt baby when I'm alone _  
_Love is a ring, the telephone _  
_Love is an angel disguised as lust _  
_Here in our beds till the morning comes _

_Come on now try and understand _  
_The way I feel under your command _  
_Take my hand as the sun descends _  
_They can't touch you now _  
_Can't touch you now, can't touch you now _

_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to lust _  
_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to us_

His eyes were locked on mine. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. I melted more inside at his smile. It was perfect and so addictive.

_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to lust _  
_Because the night belongs to lovers _  
_Because the night belongs to us _

He slowly got off the stage and made his way over to me.

"Hey, Red. You like that song?" I slowly nodded my head. I like his voice too, but I wasn't going to tell him that...

"It's a nice song..." he smiled. I like his smile.

"Hey...I have a question." I cocked my head to one side, confused.

"What?" he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. **(like guys do when their embarrassed or nervous.)**

"What was in the note?" I felt my face get hot. I didn't want to tell him.

"N-nothing..." he smirked at me.

"Oh come on, Red. You can't fool me." ...yes I can...

"There wasn't anything important..." his smirk just got wider. Damn him...

"Then why won't you let me see it?" I don't know how to reply to that. Damn, how am I going to get out of this?

"um...I...er..."

"um I er What?" I couldn't help but laugh at his silly impression of me.

"You just can't see it..." good enough...I guess.

"Show me, Red." i shook my head.

"No." I gathered up my stuff, seeing it was almost time for the bell to ring. I was hoping Brick would just drop the subject.

"Please?" coarse not...

"I said no." the bell finally rang and Brick just smiled, grabbing my binder and running off.

"BRICK!" I ran off after him, trying to get my binder back.

"Get back here!" he just responded by running faster. I heard the bell ring a second time. Damn it, I was late for class.

"BRICK!" he just kept running. I finally got close enough to trip him...but...I ended up tripping myself as well. I fell on top of him.

"Give me my binder back." he was still laughing, but he stopped slowly. I guess he realized he was caught.

"Blossom." I was shocked.

"You called me by my name..." he smiled.

"Ya, I guess I did." his hands were around my waist, and I noticed my binder was on my back.

"You can let go now." I was blushing, mostly because I was on top of Brick.

"What if I don't want to?" This shocked me more. I stared down into his deep crimson eyes.

"Brick." he was staring at something other than my eyes. He was staring at my lips, I realized. I blushed, still trying to get off. He held me in place. I noticed his pony tail had come undone and his hair was all over the floor. I couldn't help myself, I ran my hand through his hair. It was so soft.

"Your hair is so soft." he smiled. speaking of soft...I felt something soft press onto my lips. He was kissing me! Not that I didn't enjoy it, but still! My hand was still intertwined in his hair. He pulled at my ribbon, pulling it out. I felt my hair fall down in my face, I hate it when it does that. He twirled a strand of my hair, pulling away from the kiss.

"So's yours." I blushed, realizing what just happened. I really wasn't regretting it that much, it just felt so...right.

"Blos..." he didn't get to finish what he was saying, I pushed back into him. I like the way his lips fit mine perfectly. He pushed back, still messing with my hair. He rolled over on top of me, which caused me to roll back on top. He smiled ageist my lips, trying again...which ended the same. I pulled back.

"Would you stop doing that?" he smiled, doing so again. I giggled, rolling over on top for the third time.

"Damn your strong." I smiled, not really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing that he call me strong. I realized we weren't in the hallway anymore. We were in an empty classroom. It was dark and I could barely see Brick. His fiery red eyes made it easier, though.

"I have a question, and you have to answer it honestly." He was still messing with my hair. I nodded.

"I don't lie." he smiled and took a deep breath.

"This is weird, considering what just happened...but, would you...go out with me?" he bit his bottom lip. I blushed and just pressed back into him.

"yes." I pulled back momentarily to say that, before pushing back into him. I felt something hard ageist my knee, praying to god that wasn't what I thought it was...

**Bunny (ya, I know I said this chapter was for the reds only...but I lied...sorry!)**

I smiled, sitting next to Blade. I liked the way he smelled. I didn't know why, but he smelled good.

"Are you wearing something?" he turned to me with an 'are you crazy?' face and shook his head.

"Why do you ask?" I smiled.

"You smell weird." he just laughed.

"You were smelling me?" I laughed along with him.

"No." he poked my sides.

"Yes you were." I glared at him, trying to keep a strait face.

"It's just strong." that was only partly a lie. I smelled it and found out it was him.

"Ya, right." I pulled out his pony tail and he reached up to it.

"Damn it, give that back!" I laughed and put it out of reach. He tried getting it back, failing. He almost got it a few times and I got an idea. I stuffed the band down my bra, knowing he wasn't going to reach for it. He just sat there, with his mouth hanging open.

"You didn't just do that." I smiled and nodded.

"I did." he just stared at me with a 'Don't make me do it' face.

"You wouldn't." he smiled.

"I would, and I will." I jumped up and ran off with my tray, heading for the trash. I found him behind me in a flash.

"Damn it." he smiled.

"Your not getting it back." I turned away from him. I was almost (ALMOST) hoping he would actually try to get it.

"One way or another, I'm getting it back." I snapped my head back, staring wide eyed at him.

"No, your not." he just smiled.

"Wanna bet?" I put my tray up and ran out the door to the cafeteria. I was hoping to lose him in the halls.

"I can follow your purple trail." his voice was close, so I knew he wasn't that far behind. I stopped suddenly, turned around to face him. This ended only to have him run into me and have us both fall over. He was blushing and so was I.

"You gonna give it back now?" I shook my head. He just smiled.

"I'm going to have to take it than." he slipped his hand up and pull the band out of my bra. His hand stayed under my shirt (for too long, if you ask me.)

"Blade, you can take your hand out of my shirt." he didn't move. His eyes moved from my lips to my eyes.

"Dude, really. Move your hand." this finally snapped him out of his thoughts and he jerked his hand from my shirt.

"Sorry." I pushed him off me and ran to class. He came in a few minutes latter, with the rest of the class.

"That never happened." he whispered when he sat down next to me. I just nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

**yo, Maria...I can totally help, I just need to know what your plan is. Just PM me, and I'll try my best to get back to you! and btw...thankz so much for reviewing!  
**


	5. Remember When

**finally, I got to the greens! I give you a promise...this whole chapter is to the greens and ONLY THE GREENS!**

**Beth- I own not the song 'Remember When'. Nor the Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs.  
**

**...**

**Buttercup**

I was in P.E, getting ready to run the track. I started jogging and felt something rush past me.

"See ya at the finish line, Butterball!" I watched his green trail and picked up speed. Challenge Accepted.

"We'll see." I ran passed him, with him on my tail. He passed me, I passed him, he passed, I passed. Finally...I took the lead and crossed the finish line first.

"Ha!" I jumped in the air, victorious.

"Shut up." he was laughing.

"I let you win." this made me laugh as well.

"Sure ya did, Butchie boy." I heard the bell ring and I ran over to get my stuff.

"Where to, Butterball?" I smirked at Butch.

"Why do you care?" he just smiled.

"Just wondering." I headed out of the gym and to Math. I took a seat in the back and waited for the stupid wast of time to start. I watched as the teacher walked in and started writing something on the board.

"Turn to page 127 and start on number 1." I sighed and did as I was told. I heard the door open and I looked up just in time to see Butch walk in.

"I know I'm late, but I had to get my book." I smirked. I knew he would be the idiot to do that.

"Just take a seat Mr. Jojo." Butch looked over the room and spotted a seat next to me. He walked over and took that seat.

"Hey Butterball." I smiled and just went back to the problem I was working on. I got to number 15 when Mr. Ringen (the teacher) went up the front of the room and started talking.

"Alright, You can take out a piece of paper and get started on notes." he pulled out the notes for us to copy down. I took one and looked it over. It confused me. I just started writing down everything. It took me about 10 minutes to finish.

"You can start on your homework now." he wrote down the page number and the problems we were to do. Wow, this dude is all business. I turned to the right page and started working.

"Yo, Butterball...I need your help." I glanced over at Butch.

"You seem to forget that I'm no better at Math than you are, Butch." he sighed, realizing I was right.

"Forgot..." I smiled and went back to the problem I was working on. Wait a minute, since when do I even care about Math? I closed my book with my paper inside. I pulled out my I-pod and listened to music for the rest of the hour. The bell rang and I headed for Music. Ironic, I was just listening to music...

"Please take your seats." Mrs. Briggs was in the front of the class with a jar of what I thought were names. Butch came in just before the bell rang.

"Nice." I smiled when he sat down next to me.

"I know right?" He smiled back, looking back up at Mrs. Briggs.

"I'm going to randomly choose a student from this jar, and that student will sing in front of the class." Butch turned to me, whispering.

"I feel bad for the sucker that has to sing..." no sooner had those words come out of his mouth, Mrs. Briggs pulled out the slip of paper and read off the name.

"Butch." his face paled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sucker." he playfully glared at me and made his way over to Mrs. Briggs.

"Do I get to choose the song?" she nodded. He smiled and followed her to the stage in the back of the room. I walked over to sit down and watch. Butch took his place in the middle of the stage, and motioned for Mrs. Briggs to start the music.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, _  
_Thinking to myself what have I done, _  
_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, _  
_And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

I looked at him, he was staring at me. Our eyes locked and I remembered the days before he left.

_So can we push push push rewind, _  
_Go go back in time, _  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _  
_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _  
_I never thought we'd take it that far, _  
_Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all _  
_Do you remember when..._

I remember when we stole my dads car and Butch crashed it. I took the blame and killed Butch.

_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, _  
_I guess I just want you to know _  
_Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, _  
_I can't believe I let you go, _  
_So can we push push push rewind, _  
_Go go back in time, _  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _  
_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _  
_I never thought we'd take it that far, _  
_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all _  
_Do you remember when..._

_I'm hanging by a thread, _  
_I'm tearing at the seams, _  
_Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go... _  
_But I just won't give up up up up up up up!_

His voice was amazing. It was like nothing I had ever heard before...

_Push push push rewind, _  
_Go go back in time, _  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _  
_My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my _  
_Chest! ) _  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _  
_I never thought we'd take it that far, _  
_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all! _  
_Do you remember when?_

I loved the fact that everything in that song perfectly described our friendship. He slowly made his way off the stage and over to me.

"Do you remember when?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm still mad about the car though..." he laughed and we gathered our things.

"Figured so." the bell rang and we walked to our lockers together.

"See ya latter, Butterball!" he waved and ran off. I waved back and took off in a different direction.

**...**

**I told you it was for the greens only!**


	6. Perfect Two

this is for Sara and David...even though it's in Bunny's POV...so ya. but it's also for Bunny and Blade. (mostly Bunny and Blade)

...

Bunny

I tried to push what happened out of my mind. But it was all I could think about. I have to admit...I almost don't want to forget how he felt...but I need to. It's not like it means anything...does it? I just have to forget about it...

Next day!

I headed for my music class...I wondered who would be singing today. I sat down and almost couldn't help the smile I tried to hide when Blade sat down next to me.

"Sara, your singing today." I turned back to Sara, she was blushing. I glanced over at David, who was smiling. Sara walked up to Mrs. Briggs and whispered something to her. Mrs. Briggs smiled and nodded her head. Sara ran over to the stage and the song started.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_And I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_  
_You can be the hero_  
_And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

She was staring at David and he was smiling. I looked over at Blade who turned away. He had been looking at me. He was blushing and I turned my attention back to Sara.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you _  
_'Cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

She has the most amazing voice I have heard. Aside from Blade, of course...

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_  
_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as were together_

She smiled at David, still blushing. He was blushing as well. She didn't tear her eyes from him.

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

I glanced back over at Blade. He was still blushing. He looked back at me. Our eyes locking.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_  
_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_  
_Cause your the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for u)_  
_U take the both of us (of us)_  
_And were the perfect two_  
_Were the perfect two_  
_Were the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)_

Sara hopped off the stage and took the seat on my other side. She smiled at David and turned to me.

"I saw what happened between you and Blade in the hall yesterday." she was smiling. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing happened." she rolled her eyes.

"Bull." I smiled at my best friend.

"It doesn't mean anything." she smiled again.

"Ya, right." it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Really, it doesn't." she just shrugged and turned to her boyfriend. I turned to Blade. He was staring attentively at the paper in front of him. I tried to look at what he was writing, but he moved the paper so I couldn't see. He ripped off the paper from his notebook and folded it.

"What's that?" I pointed to the paper and he just smiled.

"Oh, nothing." I just shrugged and gathered my things. The bell rang and I headed for my next class. I skipped my locker and just went strait to Reading.

"Morning Mrs. Privett!" she waved and I walked into her room. I was pulled back out into the hall.

"Come on, Bunny. We're going on an adventure!" I looked at my best friend, Katie. She had that goofy 'I'm not high' look on her face.

"What kind of adventure?" she just smiled and pulled me up the stairs to the third floor.

"If I'm late to class, I'm gonna be pissed, Katie!" I yelled over the noise in the hall.

"We're not going to be late!" she pulled me down the other stairs and back to the class. We got in just a few minutes before the bell rang.

"See, told you." I rolled my eyes and took my seat. Blade came in moments latter and took the seat next to me.

**After Class**

I walked to my locker and opened it to have a note fall out. I picked it up and unfolded it.

...

Dearest Bunny,

My heart aches for you, and only you. I wish to have you in my arms. I wish that beautiful smile of yours was because of me. I wish your happiness was reason of my love for you.

Yours always,

S. A.

...

I folded the note back up and put it with the others. It warmed my heart to know that someone out there cared for me. I made my way to my next class, unaware my 'S. A.' was watching me.

**Blade**

She looked so beautiful today. I had to give her the note. I put it in her locker and waited for her to get it. She read it and smiled. I smiled as well. At least she liked it. I couldn't wait to tell her it was me...


	7. The Notes

**Im sorry it took so long...Ive just had a bit of trouble wif school...at least I got the chappie up now! anyways...here u go **

**... **

**Bunny**

I looked back over some of the other notes. Most of them were really sweet. Some were kinda weird.

...

Bunny,

I know this might sound weird, and just plain creepy...but I wish you did fight with the Rowdyruffs so much. I do realize their doings are evil...but that doesn't mean that THEY are evil.

S.A.

...

That was the one that puzzled me the most. It just didn't make sense. I mean, if their doing is evil...doesn't that make them evil? I looked at one last note that I had found in my locker this morning.

...

Dearest Bunny-Bee,

You must be getting tired of all these notes. I'm sorry. If I could tell all these to your face, I wouldn't have to wright all these notes...but I just can't bring myself to tell you. Just know, I really truly care for you.

S.A.

...

I was getting pretty tired of the notes. Even if some of them were pretty sweet. Don't get me wrong, I don't really want the notes to stop, it's just kinda annoying some times. I was walking to my first class (reading one of the notes) and I ran right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to find Blade. I'm not so sorry anymore.

"It's fine, Bunny-Bee." he extended his hand to help me up. I pushed his hand aside and got up.

"I don't need your help." I growled. He took a step back.

"Sorry." You better be. I glared at him and headed into my class. Mrs. Briggs was standing in the front of the class, with the same jar as yesterday. I smiled and took my seat. Blade took the seat next to me, like always.

"Jake, your singing." I didn't know who Jake was, so I didn't bother to pay attention to the song, or the singer. My attention was taken when I glanced over to Blade. He was drawing in his notebook. I looked over to what he was drawing.

There were a bunch of hearts all around a bigger heart. Which had 'B+B' in the middle.

Who the fucks 'B'? He drew the same thing a couple days ago. I still wondered who 'B' was. Wait, why the fuck do I even give a shit? It's none of my business.

"Psst!" I turned to look at Sara. She motioned for me to come over. I rolled my eyes and quickly got out of my seat and went over to Sara's.

"What?" I was whispering and so was she.

"Blade likes you!" I rolled my eyes again.

"No he doesn't." she pointed to his notebook.

"Yes he does. Did you see what he was drawing? It says 'B+B'! As in Bunny+Blade!" I shook my head.

"That could mean anything. Plus, I don't like him!" she just sighed. I went back to my seat just as Jack finished singing.

**Blossom**

I walked over to my locker and took out my math book and science book. I felt someone behind me and smiled.

"Sup, Red?" I turned around to face my boyfriend.

"Hi, Brick." he smiled and took my books.

"Let me help." I rolled my eyes and took them back.

"I don't need help, I can carry my own books." he shrugged and walked with me to our first class. I took a seat next to Brick. The bell rang and Ash looked at me with her 'I told you so' look. I just shrugged and turned to Brick.

"Did you finish the homework?" his eyes widened.

"We had homework?!" he looked like he was panicking. I laughed.

"Nope." he glared at me.

"Very funny." I laughed again.

"I thought it was." he smiled. I looked up at Mrs. Hurt. She was at the computer.

"We're going to have an assembly during 4th hour." I sighed. I hate assemblies. Brick glanced at me.

"There's also going to be a test in Reading." I perked up at this. I like tests. Brick rolled his eyes. Mrs. Hurt stood and walked to the front of the room.

"For today, we're going to do an experiment. Please get partners." I looked over at Brick, he smiled. The whole class moved around, getting partners. Ash got paired with her boyfriend. I was happy for her.

"Good, now...your going to need safety goggles." I grabbed the pair in front of me and Brick took the one in front of him.

"I'm going to pass out three balloons. Don't touch any of them!" I smiled as she passed them all out. I looked at them.

"If we do this right, we will be able to see how gases contract and expand." I looked at Brick he just smiled at me. Mrs. Hurt also passed out markers, thermometers, cloth tape measure with millimeter (mm) markings, a small clock and graph paper.

"You will also need your lab notebooks." I pulled mine out of my binder.

"You will need to blow up, and tie, all of the balloons. Be careful not to pop them. When they are all blown up, mark each with 1, 2, and 3." I did as told. Brick labeled each.

"Use the cloth tape to measure the circumference of the first balloon, then do the same with the other two. Write them down in your notebooks." We did so.

"I'm going to take all of your number 1 balloons and place them in an empty classroom." she took all the 1 balloons and left. She came back a few minutes latter.

"Now, I'm going to take all the number 1 balloons and place them under a lamp." she took the 2's and left. She came back a couple minutes latter and did the same with the 3's.

"Tomorrow, we will see the changes." I gathered my things and waited for the bell.

**Bunny**

I walked to Reading and took my seat before being pulled up by Katie.

"Another 'adventure'?" she smiled and nodded, pulling me through the halls. We got back to the classroom, with a few minutes still left. Blade was already sitting in his usual seat. Next to me.

"Morning." he smiled. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. The bell rang and Mrs. Privett passed out some papers.

"Your going to have a quiz today. It's just to see were you are in reading." I took the paper and finished the test in less then 2 minutes. I went back over it to make sure I didn't miss anything. I hadn't. Blade was right behind me. Mrs. Privett took our papers.

"Just read quietly wile everyone else finishes." I sat back down and took out my book.

_Maria walked through the vacant halls. Her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. She stopped, looking at herself in the mirror. She took notice to her outfit. She wore her 'I leave bite marks' tee, her ripped up skinny jeans that hugged her leg nicely, and her red and black apple jack hat. She just smiled and kept on. _

_"Mar? Is that you?" she turned, hearing her name._

_"Who's there?" she watched the shadow as it moved toward her._

_"It's me, Alex." she smiled at her best friend, running up to give him a hug._

_"I'm so glad your ok, Al!" he just hugged back. _

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Maria just thought for a moment._

_"Haven't you seen the city? It's in ruins..." she sighed. After the demons took over, Rocksville looked like the Mayan ruins._

_"Ya, what happened?" she just shrugged._

_"The demons took over." Alex took a step back._

_"Demons!? But there's no such thing!" Maria just sighed._

_"That's what I thought, but there is." she stepped forward, crashing into Alex._

_"I just missed you so much!" she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest._

_"I missed you too, Mar." she pulled back, staring into his deep blue eyes. She leaned up, feeling the warmt..._

"Bunny? Are you paying attention?" I looked up from my book, sighing.

"I was reading, sorry Mrs. Privett." she just smiled.

"That's alright, just don't let it happen again." I nodded, putting my book away. I looked over to Blade, who was just smiling. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I walked to my locker. I opened it to find another note.

...

Beloved,

I believe it's time I told you who I really was, that is, if you haven't figured it out yet. I really want to tell you. But I just don't know how. I can just hope you find out for yourself, and soon.

S.A.

...

DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I WANT TO KNOW! I slammed my locker closed and ran strait into Blade for the second time today.

"Damn you." I looked up at him and he just smiled, extending his hand. This time, I took it. He helped me up. I looked at him and something clicked. I looked from his eyes to the note in my hand.

"You ok, Bunny-Bee?" my eyes snapped back to his. I ran off, my purple tail following. He called me Bunny-Bee...just like 'S.A'...Sara said B+B meant Bunny+Blade...did I really like him? Was he really 'S.A.'? I stopped, and ran back. He looked surprised.

"Forget something?" I just nodded. I opened my locker and stuffed the note in. I turned back to Blade. My heart thumped in my throat.

"Something...wrong?" I looked from his eyes to his lips. I pushed off my locker and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stumbled back and pushed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled back.

"You finally figured it out..." he smiled. I looked into his eyes...his gorgeous deep purple eyes. I shook my head and pulled out of his grip.

"I can't. You can't..." I ran back off. I can't like him! He's the enemy! Blossom would KILL me! I ran home, not caring that I would get in trouble for skipping. I just needed time to think.


	8. Why'd I kiss you!

**Bunny**

Dad wasn't home. I went strait to my room. I just needed to think. I locked my bedroom door and fell back in my chair. I rolled it over to my laptop.

"Damn it, Blade!" I pulled up my email and started typing a new message.

_Dear Carmine,_

_I can't believe what I did! I kissed him! Nothings going to be the same. What am I going to do? I need your help. _

_-Your rabbit_

I went to YouTube and listened to music, waiting for a reply from Carmine. I finally got one 10 minutes latter.

_Dearest rabbit,_

_Do you truly love him? _

_-Carmine_

I thought for a moment and typed my reply, my finger hovering over the send key.

_Carmine,_

_I'm not completely sure...what should I do if I love him? I'm so confused!_

_-Your rabbit_

I pressed the send key and went back to YouTube. Less than 2 minutes latter, Carmine sent my another message.

_My dearest rabbit, _

_If you do so, then you should tell him. If he feels the same, you just need to try and make things work. Don't mind what Blossy has to say. Same goes for BC. Neither know what love feels like. I doubt Bubs will have a problem with this._

_-Carmine_

I almost started to type another letter, but there was a knock on my window. I walked over to find Carmichael (Carmine's twin brother)

"Carmine sent me to make sure you were ok." I smiled and ran over to hug him.

"I'm fine...and you can tell him next time he want's to make sure I'm ok, he can come do it himself. It's been forever since I've seen him!" Carmichael just smiled.

"I'll tell him." He flue back out the window and off. I watched my cousin leave. I thought about Blade. I decided to go back to school. My teachers are gonna be even more mad than the last time I skipped.

**Blossom**

Where is she? Did she skip again?! I'm gonna be so MAD!

"Hey Blossy, you ok?" I turned around to come face to face with my boyfriend.

"I can't find my sister..." I felt his breath on my lips. I had the urge to kiss him, but that would just be weird. How would I explain that? I didn't have time to think about it, because he leaned in before I could.

**Buttercup**

I ran the mile in no time flat. Without my powers. I looked up and my heart dropped. His shirt was off. He was stretching. He was the only guy I knew that could make my heart melt. Matthew. God! That guy is HOT!

"Hey BC!" I looked over at Butch.

"Sup dude?" he smiled, pointed to Matt.

"You like him, don't you?" I felt my face heat up.

"NO! Why would you say that?" he just smirked.

"You were staring." I didn't mean to stare...HE HAD HIS DAMN SHIRT OFF!

"I was not..." he laughed.

"Whatever." he turned and ran off. I smiled to myself. I really had some jacked up friends.

Bunny

I ran back to the school and almost ran into Boomer.

"Fuck are you doing out of school?" he looked up at me.

"I could ask the same about you."

"Point taken." he smiled and held out a wet canvas.

"I'm going to let it dry outside. Then give it to...um...a friend..." I smiled.

"It's Bubbly, isn't it?" his face turned a bright shade of red.

"n-no!" I just laughed.

"Ya it is. And by the way, I'm not telling her, that's something your gonna have to do." he just halfway smiled.

"Thanks...but please don't tell her! I'll get to it." I smiled and nodded.

"I won't, hey...have you seen your brother?" he looked at me weird.

"Which one...I have, like...4." I laughed.

"You have 3, and Blade." he thought for a moment.

"Oh ya, and no, I haven't seen Blade." I nodded.

"See ya latter, Boomer!" I waved and ran into the school. I ran into to Butch. Damn, I'm going to laugh when I run into Brick next.

"I'm sorry..." his face was partly red, mostly his cheeks.

"You ok?" he shook his head.

"No, I'm not ok." he ran out the door and out of sight. Fuck was that about? I shrugged and walked through the halls to my class. I saw Blossom in the halls. That's weird, she never skips. I looked at her for a bit, and noticed she wasn't alone.

"We're going to get caught..." I couldn't see who she was talking to.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to stop." she smiled. I tried to look and see who the dude was. He must be pretty specile for BLOSSOM to skip. I popped my head around the correr and my jaw hit the floor.

"Oh, Brick! Your so sweet." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. I turned around and nearly bumped into Mrs. Kips. Shit.

"Bunny? What are you doing?" I stepped in front of her. If I hadn't have been there, she would have found Blossom and Brick.

"I was just taking some papers to a teacher. I just got done. I'm heading back to class now." she smiled.

"Good to see some students helping out." I smiled.

"Where you headed, Mrs. Kips?" she looked at me weird.

"I'm going to get one of your sisters. She seems to be having some trouble." I wondered which one. Mrs. Kips took a step to the side, and I stepped in her way.

"Which one?" she forced a smiled.

"Buttercup." her teeth were clenched.

"Can I help?" she shook her head.

"I don't need your help." she took another step to the side, me doing the same. I was NOT letting Bloss get in trouble.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" I nodded.

"But my class is that way." I pointed behind me.

"Are you hiding something? You seem like your hiding something." she tried to look around me.

"No. There's nothing to hide."

"Then why wouldn't you let me move." I peeked behind me to make sure they were still there, they were. I had to do something. I got an idea. My hand glowed a light purple behind my back. I shot Blossom's back. She turned around and saw me and Mrs. Kips.

**Blossom**

I felt a slight pain in my back. I pulled away from Brick, turning around to find Bunny. She was standing in front of one of the teachers. I watched Bunny motion for me to go. I turned back to Brick, taking his hand in mine and running off.

**Bunny**

I heard them run off. I stepped aside. Mrs. Kips walked off.

"I told you there's was nothing to hide." I smiled at her and she just walked away. I sighed in relief, turning to find Blossom.

"Thank you so much!" she ran up to hug me. I saw Brick out of the correr of my eyes.

"Brick, you can come out, I can see you." he stepped from the shadows.

"Guess you found out..." I smiled.

"It's fine." Blossom looked at me.

"Your gonna blackmail me, aren't you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, in fact...I'm heading to see my own boyfriend right now." she cocked her head to one side.

"Who?" I smiled and glanced at Brick.

"Blade." he smiled and I nodded. Blossom looked from me to her boyfriend.

"Ok then...go see him, we have to get back to class." I nodded and ran off in the direction I knew he would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
